Murderland:Groom of Kat
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: After the events of the first Murderland story, Kat Angels has returned, but her admirer broke her out of the asylum. Kev Ferno wanted to marry the female killer, but Kat didn't accept the offer to be the bride. Will their relationship be full of hate, or will they learn to love each other? Find out in this sequel.
1. Prologue

***Prologue: Break in and Break out***

-

Oct. 29th, 2013. It's been now a year since Kat Angels had been released from the book called, "_Alice in Wonderland_". She nearly killed Alice Jordan, John Harold, and Cory Jordan in the house where the Halloween party was held. But now, Kat was back in the asylum where she really belongs since she was 7 years old before her father broke her out. It's a rainy night in the mental hospital, and all of the patiants are sleeping for the night. Except for one patiant.  
In the dark room, Kat was in her white gown, awake. Her ruby eyes are staring up in the ceiling. She didn't even blink or budge an inch. It looks like she's dead. She swore revenge on Alice someday. If Kat gets out of this nuthouse, she will go out there and kill Alice! Having her blood on Kat's hands. Her thoughts were broken when the sounds of broken glass were heard outside of her room. Kat sat up as she heard the noises. She ran towards her door and look out her bar window to see what was going on. But, nothing is in sight. But the noises were getting close. Kat can hear some of the doctors' voices as well. And they sound alarmed.  
'What the hell is going on out there?' Kat thought. A doctor ran down the hallway with a hammer in his hand. Kat had her arm through the bars and took the hammer from the doctor and hit him in the head, making him fall on the floor. Kat uses the hammer to break the doorknob, and her door is open. As she left her room, she sees shadows on the wall ahead of her. There are two male figures coming close.  
"Damn." Kat whispered and quietly ran down the hallway, but then she was grabbed by a nurse. The nurse threw her in the room, and strap her on the plateform. "Hey! Let me go! Let me go, you bitch!" Kat yelled, struggling. The nurse ignored her and took out a needle shot.  
"This will put you right to sleep." She told Kat. She placed the shot in Kat's left arm and pressed the tube... But the door bursts open, making the nurse turn around in alarm. Kat kept struggling and took off the shot off of her arm.  
"There she is." A male voice says in the shadows. Kat had her head up trying to see who that was, but her vision becomes a bit blurry, and her body feels relaxed. She's starting to feel drowsy.  
"Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing in here?!" The nurse asked. But, the adult walked in with a hammer that Kat had dropped and knocked out the nurse. The figure is no other than Kev Ferno. He appeared in the light, making a smirk at the nurse's body. She's not dead, but she is bleeding from the hit of the hammer. Kev's partner, Greg, came in the room.  
"Kev, this is a bad idea." He said with worry. But, Kev didn't listen. He unstrap Kat from the plateform. Kev smiled at the female killer, but Kat did not say a word or make a reaction. The shot made her feel so sleepy. She shut her eyes and fell into Kev's arms.  
"Oh god, she passed out already. Greg, we gotta get going now." Kev said as he picked up Kat in bridal style. So, the two ran out of the hallways by taking Kat with them. But, they did hear the alarms go off. Kev cursed, but he had to keep moving with his new 'girlfriend'. Greg ran down the steps and found the exit. He opened the doors for his friend. Angry voices were heard as Kev ran out of the doors and Greg followed him. The van is parked by the gate. Greg ran to the back doors and opened them. Kev climbed in and placed Kat down on the blankets. He told Greg to drive, so Kev will be by Kat's side. Greg shut the doors and ran to the driver's side. He started the car, and began to drive back in full speed, and then drove forward to the street. Kev looked back to the window and saw the men outside with flashlights, staring back with angry looks. Kev laughed at him.  
"God, that was scary, man." Greg said as he is steering the wheel. "I don't want to do that crap ever again!"  
"That was fun in a way, though!" Kev told him. "We really should do that again sometime."  
"Hell no! You got the girl of your dreams, so that's good enough for you!" Greg said with a look. Kev chuckled at his friend and look down at Kat who is still sleeping, completely unaware what was happening now. She was taken by her admirer. Kev stroke her raven hair and smiled.  
"Finally, after months and months of hearing about you and knew where you are, you are finally mine." He said. In the darkness, the van drove all the way back to the city as the rain continues to fall, and thunder was heard. The killer returns...


	2. Chapter 1

***Chapter 1: Love Life***

-

Alice was texting her boyfriend, John, in the middle of the night. They were texting each other about their plans for the Enchanted Dance at school on Nov. 5th. Alice already bought her dress for the dance. She and John feel great after the nightmare from last year with Kat. So, they have never been any happier. Little did they know, Kat is back...  
"Alice?" Pete's voice was heard from outside the door. Alice quickly puts her phone away as the door opened. Pete stares at his daughter with a look. "You were texting again, weren't you?" He asked.  
"Sorry. Me and John couldn't wait for the dance. Our second one this year. We've been dating for almost a year now." Alice told him. "Last Halloween is when we told each other that we...we..."  
"...Love each other?" Pete asked. Alice nodded a bit. Pete chuckled a bit at her. "John is a good man for you. Someday you two will get married."  
"Dad!" Alice exclaimed as her face is turning pink. Pete laughed at her.  
"Go to sleep. It's a school night for god's sake. You'll get tired in the morning." He said. Alice rolled her eyes and pull the blankets back as Pete left the room and shut the door behind him. Alice got under the covers and shut her eyes, her smile never fades away.

-

In the dark apartment with candle lights around the bed in the room of Kev's, Greg had just finished tying the red ribbon on sleeping Kat's head. The killer is now in her normal dress she wore last time, but it was ripped and had some blood stains. Kev came in the room, now forming a loving smile when he sees Kat in her clothes again.  
"She's adorable, isn't she?" He asked Greg who didn't even blink while staring at Kat. Kev noticed his friend's expression. "What's the matter? Something wrong?" He asked.  
"Let me think... Yes!" Greg snapped. "This is fricken' insane! She's dangerous!"  
"And that's why I love her." Kev sighed lovingly. "Oh, and come here real quick. I want to show you what I did for the two of us." Kev left the room and Greg began to follow him. They are going in the living room and there was a table with a white table cloth, two plates and silverware, and two wine glasses. There is a bottle of wine in the middle of the table. A purple candle is next to the bottle.  
"Oh my god..." Greg groaned.  
"Think she'll like it?" Kev asked with a grin. "She'll calm down when she wakes up. This is romantic for young women like her."  
"She's a 18 year old serial killer!" Greg said with a look. "Kev, we shouldn't take her away! She's very dangerous! Female serial killers are rare! They're nuts!"  
"I don't care! Kat Angels is one of the best killers I have ever seen in my whole life since I've heard about her on the news many months ago." Kev cried out. "She may need some love life." He walked down the hallway to get back to the room, but soon to realize that Kat is no longer in bed! And the candles were out. Kev turned on the light and search everywhere for the killer girl. Kat is awake. And now she's hiding somewhere. Greg came in the room, but froze at his tracks when he sees his friend searching around the room.  
"Oh shit..." Greg sighed. "She's gone."  
"Don't worry. I've locked the doors and windows. She won't get out." Kev whispered to him. Loud thunder was heard outside, and lightening was flashing and the lights went out.  
"Oh great..." Kev sighed in annoyance.  
"Let's get out of here before bad things will happen." Greg said as he ran out of the room, but then he sees Kat sitting on the couch with candles lit everywhere in the living room. Greg yelled in alarm when he sees her there. Kev ran in the living room and gasped in awe.  
"Oh my god... You're awake." Kev said to Kat. "About time, too. I've took you away from that horrible place that you hate so much. Must've been so torture to be trapped in there."  
"What the hell do you think?" Kat told him in a low voice. "And, why the hell do you break me out of there for? I'm a serial killer." Kev gestured her to sit with him on the table. Kat sat down on the chair and look across at him. Kev turned on the stereo and soft, romantic music started to play. Greg slowly walked out of the room to leave the "couple" alone. Kat listens to the music with a blank expression, she looked at Kev who continues to stare at her lovingly.  
"You like this?" Kev asked.  
"What the hell is this shit?" Kat asked, rudely. "A date?"  
"You can say that." Kev replied. "You know, Kat. I've heard so much about you since you were taken back to the asylum last Halloween. You were trapped into the storybook for 10 years and then you got out. And you love to kill people. You have lust to kill and have blood on her hands." He explained. Kat was speechless. Kev must've researched the whole story. But, that's not all he does.  
"...So, you knew about me?" Kat asked.  
"Yes. And that is not all, Kat. I'm so inspired by your killing and all, and I fell deeply in love with you for months. I'm your admirer, Kev Ferno." Kev said. He took out a black box and got out of his chair to get to Kat's side. He kneeled down one knee and opened the box. Kat didn't say a word. She blinked a few times with a surprised look on her face. Yet, she found the ring very beautiful. "Kat Angels, will you be my bride?" Kev asked.  
"...What are you, fucking nuts?" Kat asked, and then burst out laughing. Kev stares at her laughing at him. He stood up and sat on the couch, disbelief by being laughed at. Kat caught her breath and stare at Kev with a smirk. "My god, you are a craziest, man." She told him.  
"Are you telling me 'no' to my answer?" Kev asked. "You don't want to marry me?"  
"I'm not marrying anybody, Kev. Not even you." Kat told him as she got up from her chair. "Listen, thanks for breaking me out of the nuthouse, but I have to get going. I have plans." Before she could get to the door, she hears a click from Kev. She turned her head to see him with a pistol in his hand.  
"Well now. You could be the tough one to handle in this apartment. And Kat, you are _NOT_ going anywhere." He said.  
"...Excuse me?" Kat asked with a growl. If only she had a gun of her own, she will blow Kev's head off.  
"You're mine, Kat Angels. I don't want anyone to take you away from me!" Kev said. "Don't even try to open the doors or the windows." He watched Kat ran towards the door, trying to pull the door open, but it's locked from the outside! There is no lock from inside! Kat then ran to the windows, trying to open them, but they have locks with combinations on each window!  
"What the hell?!" Kat yelled. "You can't keep me in here! I'll kill you myself in this damn apartment!" Kev laughed at her.  
"You have nothing to kill me or Greg. We threw away all the useful deadly weapons out before we left to get you out." He said. "But this gun here, is the only one we have now. I need it to protect you and my friend. But, you wouldn't kill me with it, will you?" He asked. Kat snarled a little at him. She's trapped with him. Now, this feels like the asylum to her.

-

The next morning came, and Alice is ready for school. Halloween is tomorrow night. Alice walked out of the house and walk down the sidewalk as Cory is following her with pace.  
"Alice, slow down!" He panted. "Every morning, you always do this!"  
"Sorry, it's just that I'm in a very good mood today!" Alice replied with a smile. "The birds are singing, and the sky is getting bright! So...so peaceful." Cory rolled his eyes.  
"My sister is so weird." He muttered.  
"Come on, little brother! We're gonna be late for school!" Alice said walking fast, making Cory complaining about her rush and made him catch up to her.


	3. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2: Love and Hate***

-

Out in the football field during P.E., Alice was in her cheerleader uniform that is blue with white and black small highlights, and blue pompoms. Her blonde hair is in a ponytail. While doing her tryouts, John was on track with his friends, he was watching her with a smile. Alice smiled back at him and waved a bit. John waved back at her, but he got yelled by a coach to tell him to run on track than visiting. Alice giggled as her boyfriend was jogging.  
"Our relationship is getting better and better." Alice said to herself. "I wish it would last forever."  
"Alice Jordan! Back to practice, now!" A coach called, making Alice blink and went back to her cheerleaders to practice some more.

Alice and John were walking home together after school, holding hands with smiles on their faces. Cory was walking ahead of them fast because he doesn't want to get involved with their slow walk.  
"I cannot wait for the dance, John. I've got the perfect dress for it." Alice told him. "Our very first dance together as a couple."  
"It will be great, Alice." John told her. "You know you will always be my number one girl. I won't find anyone else." Alice blushed after he said that.  
"And I won't find anyone else either." Alice told him. "We're one. We'll always be, right?"  
"We are." John said, kissing her forehead. Cory can hear them as he is walking ahead. He rolled his eyes. Yet, he is happy that his sister was happy. After what happened last time, things are going okay and everything is at peace. But, the three teens didn't know what happened last night.

-

Kev was outside his apartment, watering his plants without his shirt on, but he is wearing his black jeans. An 18 year old girl walked by with bags in her hands. She had brown eyes, dark brown hair, and wearing a white shirt and a black skirt with white tights and boots. She lives next door to Kev. She spotted Kev outside.  
"Hey, Kev." She greeted, going to her building. Kev turned and saw her going to the door. He dropped the hose and ran towards her with a smile, taking the bags.  
"Carrie, how are you? I haven't seen you in a while." He asked as the girl is taking out her key to unlock the door.  
"I've seen you three days ago. It hasn't been that long." She told him, opening the door and took the bags. "Wait out here, I need to put these in the house real quick." Carrie walked in the house as Kev stepped on the secend step of the stairs. Carrie came back out and smiled a little. "So, how are you doing? How's Greg?" She asked.  
"We're good. Really good." Kev replied. "So, what time do your parents get home?"  
"Around 4:30. Why?" Carrie asked.  
"Oh, I was just wondering that if you want to go out and do something sometime?" Kev asks as he stretches his body a little, showing off his muscles. Carrie stares at it, but she looked at Kev's face.  
"Umm... No thanks." She replied. "I was...I was seeing someone." She lied. Kev was about to ask, but then a shout was heard from Kev's apartment.  
"**KEV! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!**" It yelled. Kev turned back to Carrie with the embarressed smile.  
"That was Greg." He lied. "He's trying to sound like an angry woman." He began to laugh a little as Carrie giggled a bit. "Well, sorry that you can't do anything. I guess I have nothing to do but to keep Greg down." Kev left Carrie's steps and went to his building.  
From Kat's room, she was pacing around the middle with an angry look on her face with her bra and underwear on. Kev opened the door.  
"What? You were calling for me." He asked. Kat gave him an hatred look.  
"Can you tell me _WHY_ I have this tattoo?!" Kat asks as she shows Kev the black skull with cross bones tattoo on her left breast on the corner. "When do I have this?! I have the black club on my left arm when I was trapped in the book, and now I have this tattoo?!"  
"Ohhh, yeah. About the skull tattoo... I put that there. I thought it would be soooo hot if you have it on your breast." Kev replied.  
"What the hell, man?! You did this while I was knocked out yesterday?!" Kat yelled. "What else do you enjoy?! My naked body?!"  
"Kat, calm down!" Kev yelled. "God, it's no big deal! I always think your first tattoo is stupid, so I gave you the epic one." Kat picked up the vase and threw it at Kev, but Kev ducked down as the vase hits the wall and broke into pieces. "Dammit, girl!" Kev yelled.  
"I want to kill you so damn bad!" Kat growled.  
"Go ahead, and the cops will come here." Kev taunted. "You're mine, trapped, for good." Kat groaned and walk pass him and head to the bathroom and slam the door shut. Kev can hear the shower running. Greg came in the room with a can of Coke in his hand.  
"She's driving me nuts, dude." He told him. "I knew she wouldn't learn to love you." Kev perked his head up and made a sly smile on his face.  
In the shower, Kat was washing her hair with shampoo. A soft sponge touched her back... She turned around and saw Kev with her!  
"What the fuck?! What the hell are you doing in here?!" Kat screamed, covering her breasts. "Get out of here! Now!"  
"Oh, come on, honey bun. I want to help you wash your lovely body." Kev cooed. "Now hold still..." But Kat grabbed his neck and pressed him against the wall.  
"Listen, you sickass! I don't know who the fuck you are, but I will _NEVER_ fall in love with you! Ever!" She yelled at his face. "I'm a killer for crying out loud! How could you ever fall in love with a serial killer like me?! I'm not a good type for you, Kev! Now, get out of the shower and leave me the hell alone for damn's sake!" She threw Kev out of the shower. Kev quickly grabbed a towel to cover his member and walk out. Kat sighed and continued to wash her raven hair, and then rinse it.


	4. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3: Killer on the Loose!***

-

On the morning of Halloween, Alice was dressed in her last year's costume. But, before she could leave her home, Pete called her and Cory in the living room, and his voice sounds alarmed. Alice and Cory rushed down to the living room where their father is, and the tv shows the breaking news.  
"Recapping our top story." A reporter said. "A female serial killer named Kat Angels was taken away some nights ago by two young men. What does these men want with the killer who is very dangerous? The search is on now. The killer girl must be stopped before she kills more innocent people. If you ever seen Kat Angels, please contact the mental hospital and the police right away, but do not confront the killer, she is very dangerous."  
"NO!" Alice cried out throughout the house, making Cory and Pete jump in fright. "She can't be out! She can't be!" She shouted. "Why would those guys have to break her out?! Why?!"  
"Alice, calm down!" Pete told her, grabbing her shoulders. "Everyone is searching for her, and we have to keep our eyes and ears open. I promise you and Cory will be safe from now on." Alice stares at her father and let out a small sigh.  
"Why would we go to school when there's a killer out there somewhere?" Cory asked with worry.  
"Fine. I'll drive you two to school. Just calm down." Pete said walking to the kitchen to get his keys. Alice fell on the couch with a groan.  
"Why does this have to happen?" She asked herself. "Why? Why?" Cory watched her in silent. Their enemy is back, but they have to warn John and the others about Kat's return.

At school, Alice and Cory told John everything about what they heard from the news. After when John heard Kat's name, his eyes went wide, and his pants became wet... Cory looked down and backed away a bit with disgust.  
"Dude, you're pissing your pants!" He told him. John snapped out of it and realized he feels wet. Alice didn't react when John wet himself or mention it, all she did was to stare at John with worry.  
"We have to keep a lookout for her. She might come after us for revenge, I know it!" She told him.  
"...I...think the same way." John slowly said. "I'll be back. I have to call my mom to bring clean pants." He walked away as he took off his jacket to cover his front. Alice turned away to head to the library with her little brother.

-

Kat was laying on the couch watching a horror movie, "_Bride of Frankenstein_". It comes a scene where the Bride is alive for the first time, and Frankenstein had his hand on hers. The Bride is terrified by him and she screamed. Kat flipped the channel to skip the movie, and found a different movie that is similar to it, except it's from the 90s. It shows, "_Bride of Chucky_". Kat was familiar with this one, of course, she was young then. But, she knew there are actually real serial killers out there, and people wanted to make movies out of them. Kat watched the scene where Jennifer Tilly plays Tiffany as human, giving Chucky the doll that is a bride. Tiffany taunts Chucky in the scene with laughter, and that made Kat snarl a little. This is something that Kev would do to Kat someday.  
"You are so dead!" Chucky growled in the movie. Kat flipped the channel again to watch something else. A movie called, "_Beetlejuice_" is on, but it's getting near to the end already. The scene shows Beetlejuice in his suit that is dark red, he is a groom. Lydia is wearing a bloody red wedding gown. Married by force. Everytime Kat flips through the channels, she sees scary/love stories on Halloween, but why? Is it because Kev really want her to marry him? Like a scary message to tell Kat to give Kev a chance?  
"...My god, I give up. There's nothing real scary one today. Just horror, yet love stories." Kat said to herself as she shuts the tv off and got off the couch. But something caught her eye when she had her eyes on the floor. Something is under a cusion of the couch. Kat kneeled down and pulled the string out and the bag fell out, and noises were heard inside. Kat opened the bag and there are knives! She made a evil smile with her wide eyes, but she hears the front door open. Kev and Greg are back! Kat sets the bag under the couch and quickly lay down on the couch to act casual.  
"Dammit, Greg! It's my job to kill the man in the ally! You don't even know how to kill him!" Kev yelled as he walked in the living room. Kat watched him in confusion, then she turned to Greg.  
"Hey! I have a chance to get your attention! So, I killed the bastard!" Greg yelled. "I'm better than you are!"  
"Greg! It's my job to kill anybody out there!" Kev shouted as he filled water in his glass cup.  
"I killed him 10 minutes ago and everyone will find the body! What do you think it's gonna happen?!" Greg yelled back with a glare. Kev finished his cup and snarled at his friend.  
"They'll be looking for suspects like you!" He yelled and threw the cup at the wall. Greg flipped him off and storm down the hallway to get to his room, the door was slam shut hard. Kat turned back to Kev all speechless. Kev had his back on her in silent. What was happening? Did Greg really kill someone? But, he's not really a killer according to Kev. Greg didn't look like a killer. Still, Kev is a killer too? How come he never told Kat that?  
"...Kev?" Kat asked, breaking the silence. Kev slowly turned to her. His ruby eyes met her matched ones. "...Are you a serial killer like me?" Kat asked. Kev sat across from her on the couch.  
"...Not exactly. Just a normal killer and a psycho like you. But, not a serial killer who loves to kill everyday." Kev replied. "I don't make creative kills like you made before. I don't know how."  
"...Why are you a killer? Is there a reason?" Kat asked. "Is it because of me?"  
"Honestly...no." Kev told her. "I killed my ex-girlfriend's boyfriend a couple years ago. I was jealous..." Kat made a awe look and blinked a few times.  
"Whoa. You have a jealous rage." She told him. "You had a girlfriend?"  
"Used to have one. But, she...broke up with me for some reason. She won't tell me why." Kev replied. "My heart was broken after she broke up with me and...I went insane. My mind was consumed by darkness."  
"...Consumed by darkness?" Kat wondered. "That's what happened to me when I was little when my mother-" She paused right before she went into the tragic story. Kev looked at her in silent, but he knew the story already and he felt bad about her. "Nevermind." Kat finally spoke. "I don't want to talk about it."  
"It's fine. I know it." Kev said with a smile. "And I felt bad about you. You're not alone." He touched her hand. Kat looked at him, not even pulling her hand away or snap at him for touching her. Kev narrowed his eyes around the room, like he was thinking of something. He turned to Kat. "Hey. I feel very bad about you being stuck here for three days now, so...how about you and I could...go out tonight? It's Halloween." He asked. Kat couldn't believe what she was hearing. Kev was asking her out? Like on a date on Halloween night? Now it's her chance to escape him and kill him!  
"That sounds nice, Kev. I would like that very much." Kat said with a fake smile. Kev smiled at her.  
"Great." He told her. "I have to say, you and I are getting along very well. I'm sure I will ask you to marry me again one of these days."  
"We'll see..." Kat told him. She was laughing at herself in mind. Kev will meet his fate. Tonight.


	5. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4: Bloody Date***

-

The night begins on Halloween. Some of the children were out trick or treating to get some candy from the houses. As for Kev and Kat, they just left the apartment. Kev was wearing a gray long sleeve shirt under the red vest while wearing black jeans and black shoes. It's like he was trying to match the colors of Kat's outfit. Little did he know, Kat was hiding a knife under her dress, and it's straped on her thigh.  
"It's nice to see you all calm about this, Kat." Kev said. "I'm glad you didn't reject the invitation." Kat gave him a fake smile.  
"Oh, I would not miss this for the whole damn world. I want to settle down." She told him. Kev took her hand to take her down the street and pass some children and parents. Kat looked at the children in costumes, laughing with joy with their bags that are filled with candy. Kat never went out trick or treating before in her life. Her mother refused to take her out there. All Kat ever wanted is to get some candy, but her mother thinks Kat had some other ideas than just getting candy. Now, Kat will just watch other kids get candy while planning to kill Kev soon. She needs time.  
"So far, so good. No one knows you're really the Kat Angels from the mental hospital." Kev laughed, making Kat blink as her thoughts were broken. "They think you're just in a costume."  
"Oh... Uhh, right." Kat quickly said. "They'll never know a damn thing."  
"Come on. I know a place where we can be alone. Plus, there's a full moon tonight." Kev told her, dragging her along.

In the darkest part of the night is the park. But, there are fireflies around. A water fountain is in the center of the park. Kev was behind Kat, covering her eyes with his hands, luring her to the park. He uncovered her eyes and backed away a bit. Kat made a awe look when she saw the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Besides the park, she saw a picnic right next to the tall tree. A red blanket on the grass with a basket on top, and there is a bouquet of red roses. A full, orange moon is on the night sky. Kev smiled at Kat.  
"Well? Do you like it?" He asked with a hopeful look. Kat didn't say a word. Kev really did set this date up. And Kat had to admit that she was impressed by this. A warm feeling is filling her heart. Kat never felt anything like this before.  
"I...I love it." Kat finally said, placing her hand over her chest. "My heart is...warm. It feels...nice. It makes me...smile and very happy."  
"You mean you never felt love before?" Kev asked. Kat blushed a bit. This is what love feels? But, is it also happiness? Kat never felt this...happy.  
"This is love?" Kat asked. "And happiness? This is what they both feel?" Kev nodded at her questions. So, they both went over to the picnic and sat on the blanket. Kev gave Kat a chocolate covered strawberries on the plate. Kat took one and took a bite. After tasting the flavors, this make Kat's smile more than ever. But, she realized her killing plan. They are alone in the park, and no one is around them. She felt her knife that is hidden under her dress. But...she knew that Kev really cares about her, and he made her happy. For the first time, Kat felt the true happiness and love. Her heart is so warm. She didn't want to lose it. Ever.  
"And Kat..." Kev spoke, breaking the silence between them and Kat's thoughts. "I knew you took one of my kitchen knives. You have it with you, don't you?" Kat stares at him with guilt.  
"...Well, you know what I'm going to do with it, don't you?" She asked. Kev nodded. He knew what was on Kat's mind. "...But I can't now. You...helped me find the true happiness and love in my heart." Kev blinked a few times. Kat continued. "If I kill you now...the feelings will go away. So, from now on, I'm your...girlfriend." She said. Kev made a smile. Now, he is a boyfriend to the serial killer! Maybe they'll be engaged later on. He instantly gave Kat a loving hug.  
"I love you so much, Kat!" He says. Kat smiled a bit and hugged him back. But, a deep voice was heard from the gates of the park. Kat saw a man with a hat on. She snarled a little as she slowly pulled away from Kev.  
"What are you two doing over there? The park is closed!" The man yelled. Kat pulled out a knife. Kev knew where this was going.  
"What are you doing?" He asked. "You're going to kill that guy?"  
"He ruined the moment, so he deserves to die." Kat replied and ran down to the gates. Kev called out her name, but it was too late. Kat kicked the gates open, making the man back away in fear. She then jump on him and stab him many times on the chest, blood is everywhere. Kat's face is filled with blood and her dress is stained with blood. Kev watched in amazement. He saw Kat's killing in person. The man is now dead. Kat got off of him. She licked the blood off of the knife, and Kev smirked, couldn't help but to find that hot.  
"That...was...awesome." He slowly said. "Think you could teach me how to make a fast killing?" Kat turned to him.  
"...You sure?"  
"Hell yeah. I know I told you I'm a normal killer, but...I want to make a creative kills." Kev said. "So come on! Teach me!" Kat thought about it for a moment, she made a smirk. First, they need to find someone.

In the dark ally, a woman wearing a long, black coat is walking by. Kat and Kev watched her coming. Kat can see her under garments in front, and she knew that woman could be a stripper.  
"The best thing to do is stand in front of her, look at her in the eyes, and make a quick stab and slice her neck!" Kat whispered to Kev. The woman is getting close to them, so Kev walked out of the shadows, holding a knife behind his back. The woman jumped a bit.  
"Oh shit! You scared me!" She cried out, placing her hand over her chest. "Are you lost?"  
"No. But, you will be!" Kev replied and pushed her to the wall. He took out a knife and stabbed her chest, making her scream. Then Kev sliced her neck, having blood flow out like a waterfall. Kev leaned his face towards the blood and drink it. Kat watched in awe.  
'Man, he is wild!' She thought. Kev dropped the woman and turned to Kat. His face was soaked by blood. Kat smiled away evilly.  
"How was that?" Kev asked.  
"That was _AMAZING_!" Kat said. "You're getting better than I thought! But, this is just the beginning. But this! I'm so impressed!" Kev laughed a little.  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go hunt some more!" He said taking her hand. Kat nodded, but she dragged him to the ally where the woman walked from. The back door leads to the strip club.  
"Let's start here." Kat told him. "This is where the real fun begins."  
"In front of everyone?" Kev asked.  
"Of course. There are stupid men and slutty woman in there. Why not?" Kat asked. Kev shrugged. They went inside.  
The strip club isn't crowded, but there are men with strippers, and there is a bar. Behind the curtain, Kat and Kev peeked out and saw people out there. Kat turned back and saw a room with garments. She smiled at herself. She had an idea.  
Kev was in one of the tables, waiting for his new girlfriend to come out. He knew what the plan was. The curtains open, and Kat came out, wearing a black bra, black panties, and black fish net tights with black high heels. Kev's jaw dropped on the table. Kat looks so sexy. Even her skull tattoo was seen along with her club tattoo. But her knife was strapped on her thigh, and it's shown. But, the men thinks it's fake and a part of her. Few whistles was heard as Kat was grabbing the silver pole. She began to dance around. A middle age man was giving out money to her, and asked for a lap dance. Kat smirked. Her plan was going well. She got on the man's lap, facing him, slowly grabbing a knife of hers. The man was about to take off Kat's borrowed bra... A knife sliced the man's neck. Kat got off of him, staring at him with a evil smile. Everyone yelled in alarm.  
"Oh my god! She killed him!" A big man shouted.  
"She's not really a stripper!"  
"I'm out of here!"  
"You're not going anywhere!" Kev's voice yelled. He took out a gun and shot almost everyone in the club. Kat stabbed the man's back and sliced his neck. The security came in and saw two killers. They would go after them, but Kat slowly walked towards them with her knife.  
"Boo!" She cried out. The guards ran out of the club. Kat laughed in victory. "This is great!"  
"The looks on everyone's faces when you killed the man!" Kev said. "I almost lost it when you sliced his neck!"  
"I'm glad I plan this out for us. It's a fun Halloween date." Kat said. "Thanks for giving me a good time."  
"Hey, I should thank you for teaching me everything." Kev told her. "Now, let's get out of here before the cops come." So, the two lovers left the strip club to get back to their home. Some date they have. Kat won't ever forget it.


	6. Chapter 5

***Chapter 5: Killing Spree and Proposal***

-

Alice watched the breaking news this morning with her brother and her dad not too long ago, and she feels very sick. She had heard that someone else was killing people along with Kat last night on Halloween. Alice was too afraid to go out since her enemy was out there somewhere with her new partner, and she had to tell John to bail the dance that was coming in the few days. She really hates to cancel her date, but she had no choice but to be safe with him and with her brother. Just as Alice was calling John about cancelling the date, Cory came in just as soon he heard his sister's voice.  
"John, I'm sorry to tell you this, but...I have to bail the dance." Alice said on the phone. "Because I'm afraid that Kat might be coming over there and try to kill us."  
"Alice, you worry too much." Cory told her as he came in. Alice didn't pay attention to him as her boyfriend was talking on the other line. Alice made a nod.  
"...Okay. I understand. I'm sorry. Bye." She hung up the phone as tears fell from her eyes. She covered her face with her hands, sobbing a little. Cory watched her, and sat next to her.  
"What did he say?" He asked. Alice did not reply to him. She's crying her eyes out. Cory knew something was wrong. What did John say to her? Why did he make her cry? Alice told Cory to leave the room so she can be alone. Cory got up and left the room. Alice picked her little pillow up from the bed and threw it across the room, yelling loudly. She buried her face on the pillow and sobbed.  
"Why?! Why did he have to break up with me?! Why?!" She cried. "What did I do wrong?!" From the doorway, Cory heard that. John broke up with Alice over on the phone. But, why? They were so perfect and happy together. Cory wanted to know why.

Cory arrived at the door and knocked on it a few times. He waited a few seconds until the door opened. John came out.  
"Oh, hey Cory. What's up?" He asked with a smile.  
"Uh, John? Can I come in for a few minutes? I need to talk to you." Cory asked, not showing any suspision. John lets in his friend and went to the living room. Cory sat down on the couch as John was sitting next to him.  
"So, what is it you want to talk about, kid?" John asked. "Is Alice okay?"  
"No. She's not." Cory replied. "You made her cry." John made a confused look on his face.  
"What?"  
"You heard me, you freak! You broke up with my sister over a phone! Is it because she cancelled the dance with you?" Cory asked. "She was scared because a killer was out there with a new friend! All of us are afraid of that female killer! So, she's only trying to keep us safe!"  
"...Look, I understand the Kat Angels thing, but...Alice didn't call me at all today. I lost my phone last night. I left it at the Halloween Party." John said. Cory stares at him, like he was lying. "I swear to god, I haven't heard from Alice since last night. She didn't call me."  
"She was too! I was with her at the house!" Cory said. "What made you think you didn't hear from her today?"  
"I told you! I lost my phone! Maybe she did try to call me, but someone else must've answered my phone and pretended to be me. I don't know!" John exclaimed. "Look, just tell Alice everything that I've told you just now, okay? She'll understand." Cory sighed a bit. Seems like he started to believe him.  
"Okay then. If you're telling the truth, then I'll talk to her." He said.  
"Thanks man." John said. Before Cory could leave the room, John told him to wait. Cory turned to him. John took something out of his pocket. It's a silver ring with a diamond on top. "Don't tell Alice about this either. I'll see her at the dance in a few days." John said with a smile. Cory was shocked to see John's secret plan. He's going to propose to Alice at the dance. But, they didn't graduate yet. But, it doesn't really matter.  
"My lips are sealed." Cory said with a smile. He left the house.

-

Kev was holding a ring with his fingers while laying on the bed. He really wants to propose to Kat, but...time isn't good for now. He would wait til Kat really loves him for sure. Of course, last night was only the beginning, but who knows when those two will ever get together as a married couple? Kev hears the door from the main room. Sounds like Greg is back. Kev walked out of the room of his and found Greg sitting on the couch, and Kat was coming out of the kitchen, holding a glass of water.  
"Are the cops onto us?" Kev asked. Greg shook his head. "Good. That's good." Kev said with a small smile.  
"They will find you guys soon. They know we took Kat Angels from the mental hospital, and you two have been killing people last night!" Greg said. He stood up and face Kat. "I have some news for you. I really wish we didn't get you out in the fucking first place! I don't know what Kev has seen in you, but you're nothing but a fucking psycho who likes blood on the hands!" Kat took out a knife and point it at Greg's throat, making him back away in alarm. "Shit! Put that thing down!" He told her, but Kat didn't listen. She placed her drink down and slowly approached Greg with a knife.  
"I really hate to break it to you, Greg, but...I really, really hate your guts ever since I first met you here." She says as she places the knife under Greg's throat, pressing it against his skin. Blood is shown. "Kev is the best here in this house. But you...I will kill you now."  
"Wha-?!" Greg couldn't spoke as Kat sliced his throat, blood spurts out of his neck, and he fell lifelessly on the floor. Kev watched in awe, but he was shocked that his partner was killed. Kat licked the blood off of the knife.  
"Ahhh... I'm sorry about that, Kev, but...Greg is no good to you or to me at all. He deserves to die." Kat says. "Is there anyone else you want me to kill for you?" Kev didn't say anything, but he was thinking of someone to kill. His neighbor from next door, Carrie. But, he wanted to kill her himself, so Kat could watch. But, right now is no good. He would wait til tonight...  
"There is one. But, let's hide the body first."

At Carrie's apartment that night, her parents went out for tonight and won't be back til morning. So, she had everything to herself. Well, almost everything. A doorbell rang, and Carrie ran towards it and opened it. A teenage boy who was around 19 with brown hair and green eyes came inside and kissed Carrie. They pulled away and smiled at each other.  
"Your parents gone?" He asked.  
"Yes they are, Henry." Carrie replied. "Now come on. Let's go to my room. The fun begins in there." They both laughed as they both walk down the hallway. Little did they know, two more people were in the apartment. Kev and Kat were hiding in the closet together, but Kev couldn't believe what Carrie is.  
"Oh my god... She's a complete slut!" He whispered. "Now I am glad I'm going to kill her. Same goes with the playboy there."  
In the room, Carrie and Henry were making out on the bed, caressing each other, and moaning as they kissed. They are completely unaware that Kev is sneaking in the room, holding a nailgun. He silently crept in to get to the other side of the bed, watching two kissing. Carrie sighed in delight as Henry was kissing her neck. Carrie's eyes opened a bit and saw Kev there, holding a nailgun with a look in his eyes. Before she could even scream, Henry turned his head to see what she was looking at, Kev pulled the trigger and shot the two teenagers as nails flew towards them in a flash! Nails were on their faces, eyes and bodies, making them scream in agony. Kev went over to them and took out an axe and raise above him and then brought it down to Carrie's neck and chop her head off! As for Henry, he was dead by the nails. They are all over his face and body. Blood is all over the bed and the floor. Like it was making a pool. Kat watched the whole thing from the doorway. Her mouth fell to the floor. She stares at the corpses on the bed, then to the bloody floor, then at Kev who stares at her with pride.  
"...I love you!" Kat whispered in awe. She ran towards him and embraced him. Kev embraced her back and spin her around a bit and put her down on her feet. "Kev, I...I really wanted to spend my life with you..." Kat said. Kev felt his heart beat.  
"R-really?" He asked. Kat nodded. Kev found his chance to do something to her right now in this moment. He took her by the hand and kneel down one knee. He took out a ring. Kat remembered the first when he proposed to her on the first night and she rejected him. So, this is the second try.  
"This again?" Kat asked.  
"Kat Angels, will you be my bloody, killer bride?" Kev asked. Kat took the ring and placed it on her finger, and it fits well.  
"Kev Ferno, I will be your bloody ass bride!" She said with a smirk. Kev stood up and embraced her. Then, he hears faint sobbing from Kat. He slowly pulled away from her and stare at her face. She's crying.  
"What's wrong?" He asked. "Why are you crying?" Kat wiped her tears and sniffed a little.  
"Umm, I'm not crying. I have something in my eye." She lied. Kev laughed a little at her. "Shut up. I'm new to this kind of crap." Kat said.  
"Hey, you're not the only one." Kev told her. "But, uhh...I have a little request, but...feel free to say no..."  
"What?" Kat asked. Kev blushed a bit.  
"You know, since we're now engaged, you think it's time for us to...you know...kiss and such?" He asked. Kat grabbed his red vest to make him lean towards her face.  
"You don't have to ask for that, honey bun." She said. She planted her lips onto his. Kev relaxed and returned the kiss. Their first kiss. Soon, they will get married and have a bloody future. Who knows how it will turn out to be? The couple pulled away to face each other.  
"...So...where do we gonna get married at and when do you want to be married?" Kat asked.  
"You leave that to me, my bloody princess." Kev replied with a loving smile. Kat blushed. "We'll get married soon. Very soon."  
"Sounds good to me, my bloody prince." Kat said. Kev giggled a little. "I say we should celebrate at this dance I've heard from Alice's school. We should go."  
"To kill? Because we'll get caught." Kev told her.  
"No. Just to dance. That's all." Kat replied. Kev smiled at her. They two held hands and walked out of the crime scene to return to their home.


	7. Chapter 6

***Chapter 6: Dance of Madness***

-

On Nov. 5th, the Enchanted Dance was set at the school. All of the teens were dressed in formal. Most couples were seen outside and inside the school property.  
A car arrived in the parking lot. John and Alice were in the car together. John was wearing a white suit with a black tie and black shoes. Alice was wearing a pink and white slim dress, and a lily is clipped on her hair. The two were quiet the whole time. After the day that Cory talked to John, he couldn't help but to really wonder who told Alice the lie. But, he will worry about that later. Right now, he had to talk to Alice before they go in the school.  
"Alice, I have something to tell you." He said. "You and I were together for a whole year now, and...I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." Alice turned to him.  
"But, why did you break up with me over a phone?" She asked.  
"Stop asking me that. I told you the truth about my phone was lost on Halloween, so someone else must've answered it and told you a lie." John said. "I will find out who it was, but now, it's you and me. Together at the dance. Please? Dance with me?" Alice stares at John with her eyes. She formed a small smile. They both got out of the car and walked to the school to get to the Gym.  
Across the street, a van parked next to the sidewalk. Kev got out of the van, wearing his black suit with a red shirt underneath. Then, Kat got out of the van, wearing a black dress with black tights and black high heels. Her raven hair was all in curls, and there is a clip on the back of her head and it had a little veil designed as cobwebs.  
"You look lovely, my bloody princess." Kev said by taking her head to get across the street. "You're like the queen from Snow White who wanted to be fairest of them all."  
"I am nothing like the queen from that fairy tale." Kat said. "I'm more darker than any other queen. "Though, I will be a queen soon. I'm just a princess from now on."  
"Fair enough. Once we get married, we'll be king and queen." Kev said with a smile. He kissed Kat's cheek.

Inside the Gym, there are ballons and other decorations were all over the place, and some teens were standing around talking as the music goes on. John and Alice were smiling away as they watched other teens came to the dance floor as the song started to play. John took Alice by the hand and took her to the dance floor. John wrapped his arm around Alice's waist as the other held her hand. Alice placed her hand on John's shoulder. They began to dance as the song goes on.

_'You're in my arms,_  
_And all the world is calm,_  
_The music playing on for only two._  
_So close together,_  
_And when I'm with you,_  
_So close to feeling alive.'_

They swayed around the dance floor, listening to the song. It reminded of them. They've been close friends so years, and now they are a couple for a year. They are very close for each other. It's like they are living in a fairy tale.

_'A life goes by,_  
_Romantic dreams will stop._  
_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew,_  
_So close was waiting, waiting here with you._  
_And now forever I know,_  
_All that I wanted to hold you._  
_So close.'_

"Why does this song sound so familiar?" Kat wondered as she and Kev came in the Gym. But then, Kat spotted two familiar teens on the dance floor. "Oh my god. It's those two!" Kat whispered. "Since when are they a couple?" Kev looked at the couple and turned to Kat.  
"Those are the ones you're telling me about?" He asked. Kat nodded with a look. "Look, we don't have anything to...you know...kill them with. We're here to celebrate our engagement, remember?" Kat bit her lip, remembering that part. She can't kill anyone here with no weapon. But, she wants revenge on Alice. How is she going to do that in a public place?

_'So close to reaching that famous happy end,_  
_Almost believing this was not pretend,_  
_And now you're beside me and look how far we've come._  
_So far we are so close.'_

Alice was turned, her back met John's front as the song was coming to a close. Alice saw a dark couple walking out of the Gym. She couldn't help but to wonder who they are. She had never saw them before...has she? There's something familiar about them. John noticed her curious face.  
"What's wrong?" He asked. Alice narrowed her eyes towards his, she was going to tell him about the two teens, but she doesn't want him to worry. Maybe she was too worried about a certain someone.  
"Nothing. I thought I saw someone I knew from before..." She lied.

_'How could I face the faceless days,_  
_If I should lose you now?_  
_We're so close,_  
_To reaching that famous happy end,_  
_And almost believing this was not pretend._  
_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are._  
_So close..._  
_So close..._  
_And still so far.'_

-

"Tonight is not a good time to kill! You said you and I won't be killing anyone tonight! We're celebrating our engagement!" Kev said with a look. "Why do you want to go after Alice and John now? Can't the revenge wait?"  
"They almost killed me last year, so this time, they will die!" Kat said. "I swear, Alice will be the first one to die. And you can take care of John."  
"Kat, I don't think-" Kev stopped as Alice and John walked out of the Gym. Kat and Kev quickly ducked behind the bushes. "Man, what's the idea for them to come out here?" Kev asked.  
"Shh! They'll hear us!" Kat hissed. They watched as Alice started to sit on the bench, but John was on his knee on the ground.  
"What...? What are you doing down there?" Alice asked. John held one of her hands.  
"Alice, I love you so much. And I know this is so sudden, but...I don't want to lose you. Until we graduate, our future will be a dream come true." He says. He took out a ring. Alice gasps lightly. "Alice, marry me?" John asked.  
"Oh god..." Kat whispered in disgust. "They're copying us, dammit."  
"John...I...I don't know what to think or say about this..." Alice says. "I...I'm not ready to get married so soon. I'm sorry." John didn't say something to her. All he did was to sigh and placed a ring back in his pocket and stood up. Alice stood up as well, watching him. "I want to get married someday but...not so soon. You're not ready either. You know that." She told him. John turned to her.  
"...If that's what you think, then...you're right. But, I want to be with you after we graduate. We're in love." He said. "I don't want you to be scared of Kat. I will protect you and Cory from that bitch. I swear." Just then, Kat appeared from hiding the bushes, making a dirty look at John.  
"Oh hell no! Is that what people call me behind my back?!" She yelled. Alice turned around and screamed in shock. John grabbed her arms and got in front of her.  
"You! You really returned!" Alice cried out. Kat laughed a little at her.  
"I missed you too, Alice. Oh, before I started to make things so ugly, I want you to meet my fiance." She said. Kev appeared and got next to Kat. "Alice, John, this is Kev Ferno. He's going to be a killing husband soon. And believe me, he makes the greatest kills ever!"  
"Oh my god..." Alice whispered. "You do have a partner, but your fiance?!"  
"I know, I'm surprised myself, but it will be great. We'll be legendary." Kat said. "So, I guess now, we will kill you two for almost killing me last Halloween." As soon as Kat was charging at John and Alice, John blocked her and told Alice to make a run for it. So, Alice ran off to get help, but Kev was chasing after her. Kev jumped at her, pinning her to the ground, grabbing her hair to pull her head back. Alice tried to struggle away from Kev's grasp, but to no avail. She started to scream, hoping anyone could hear her, but unfortunately, Kev covered her mouth with his hand.  
"Don't try to fight for your life, Alice! Soon, your life will come to an end. Same goes with your boyfriend." Kev whispered in Alice's ear. Alice uses her elbow to hit Kev's side, making her cry out and got off of her. So, Alice ran off from him. Kev sat up, rubbing his side and saw that the victim got away. "Get back here, you bitch!"  
"Alice!" John cried out as he ran in a flash, passing Kev. Deciding to let the teens go for now, Kev got up and saw that Kat was coming by, her hand was over her mouth and nose.  
"Kat, what happened?" He asked. Kat uncovered her face. Her nose is bleeding. John must've punched her to escape. "Oh my god. Your nose..." Kev started. "Are you hurt?"  
"No." Kat replied with her dark tone. "They got away this time, but the next time, it will be a deadly war."


	8. Chapter 7

***Chapter 7: Elope in the Cemetary***

-

Alice had been dropped off after John left the driveway of her house, Alice rush in the living room and found Pete coming in with concern. Cory appeared down downstairs.  
"Alice? What happened?" Pete asked. "You're early."  
"Dad! We saw Kat! And she had a partner! They're engaged!" Alice exclaimed. "They will come for me and John!"  
"Did you call the cops?" Pete asked.  
"John did after we left prom." Alice replied. "But, the cops are no match for Kat and Kev. They are deadly killers!" The knock was heard on the door, making Alice jump. But, a male, familiar voice is heard from outside the front door.  
"Mr. Jordan! It's me, Alan!" It said. Pete rushed to the door and opened it. Alan came in the house, panting. He seemed to be in a hurry to come here. Alice and the others haven't seen Alan since last Halloween when they put Kat away in the asylum. He hadn't changed a bit. "Thank god, you guys are okay!" He breathed. "John called the station and told me about Kat and the new guy she was with."  
"What're we gonna do, man?" Pete asked. "Kat is hunting down my kids!"  
"Don't worry, we'll catch her and her friend." Alan told him. "The cops were roaming around town and the neighborhoods, and even in the apartment where some young adult girl is staying." Alice excused herself to go up to her room and change out of her dress. She wanted to get out of this place. Kat is out there and wanted to kill her. Alice is now in her room, changing into her clothes. Blue jeans, black converse, and a black long sleeve shirt. She returned downstairs to meet up with her father and brother with a cop. Pete told Alice to come in the living room with them. Alice came in and sat down next to Cory and stare at Pete and Alan.  
"Look, I think it's best that we have to leave town for a couple weeks." He told her. "Go pack up."  
"What? Where are we going?" Alice asked.  
"We're probably staying in the hotel. Now go!" Pete replied. Cory dragged Alice up and went upstairs to pack their stuff to bring. Cory took out his suitcase and packed his clothes and his Nintendo 3DS to bring. But Alice watched him in silent. If she's going to leave, then John is coming too. But, will Pete accept the offer of John coming with them? Alice grabbed her cell phone and dialed her boyfriend's number. She hears ringing 5 times, but no answer. Maybe John is busy? But, a faint sound was heard on the line. John answered.  
"John? Oh thank god! I thought you were busy or something about the situation! Listen, me, my dad, and my brother are leaving town for...I don't know, a couple weeks until this is all over. So, I want you to come with me, John. I don't want to leave you here while Kat is around." Alice exclaimed. A laughter is heard. It's not John's. Alice's heart started to beat faster when she realized this laughter is Kat's.  
"Thanks for the information, Alice Jordan. I should tell your boyfriend about that." She said on the line. Alice made a dark look.  
"Where is he?" She asked. "What did you do to him?"  
"He's at the cemetary with my sweetheart. It's where you are going, right Alice?" Kat replied on the line. "If you want John to live, then show up in the cemetary and we will settle this. You better be prepared for this. This will be one hell of a bloody good time for us! Hahahahaha!" Then, Kat hung up on Alice. Cory came in the room with a suitcase.  
"Who's that?" He asked. But, Alice stormed out of her room and went downstairs and told Alan and Pete to drive her to the cemetary immediantly.  
"Whoa, what for?" Alan asked.  
"John was held hostage there! And I have to go over there and save him and...possibly kill Kat!" Alice told him.  
"You can't kill Kat!" Pete said. "You're barely the adult!"  
"John is my boyfriend! And he needs my help! Please! We have to go and save him! We'll stop Kat together!" Alice said with a determined look on her face. Alan took out his keys, making a smirk. Alice smiled at him. He is in. Cory wanted to join in as well, but Pete had second thoughts about going with him.  
"Come with us, dad. John needs you." Cory told him. "If they are going, I'm going. You're going as well." Pete walked towards the desk where the laptop is, and he pulled out a case from the drawer. A silver pistol. He turned to them with a look.  
"Kat killed my wife last year. So, now she is going to pay for what he had done." He said. Everyone smiled at him. So, they left the house and got in Alan's car and set the sirens on.

***

The cemetary is a bit foggy and cold that night. But voices were heard inside the cemetary. John was tied up along with a tombstone as Kev is with him, now changed back into his normal clothes as did Kat's. Kev loaded his gun as Kat is coming by with an axe.  
"Such a shame to see you like this, John." Kat says, kneeling down to see his face. She placed her fingers under his chin. "Your stupid girlfriend is coming to your rescue. As she comes, she will have to watch me and Kev elope. We're getting married here right in front of you guys. We will be the most bloodiest, legendary couple!"  
"You're fucking crazy, Kat!" John hissed. "You don't know anything about marriage!" Kat turned away, ignoring him. Kev faced her with a loving look in his eyes.  
"I've been waiting for this moment for so long, Kat. This is the perfect place to be elope. And, guess what? I got a wedding surprise for you." Kev took out a white box from behind one of the tombstones and opened it for Kat to see. Her eyes widened at the sight. The red wedding gown with a red veil and rose designs. She picked up the gown. Only that the skirt isn't long like the other dresses. It's a sexy wedding gown.  
"Kev...it's perfect." Kat said. "I'm going to put it on now. Make sure you look out for Alice for me. I won't take long." She walked away with the gown to change elsewhere. Kev smiled.  
"...Wow. Never saw her look that happy." John muttered. Kev giggled.  
"She's the one I ever want. We'll be a great couple. And maybe...someday we'll have a family." He said.  
"A family?" John snorted. "Please. Kat is not going to like that part of marriage. Believe me. She's a killer. If she wants family, then she has to give up her life of killing forever." Before Kev could say something back, he heard sirens coming close to the gates. The police car parked by the gates, and Alice got out of the seat and ran towards the cemetary. Cory, Pete, and Alan followed her but stopped as Kev pointed at them with a gun.  
"Alice is the one we want to see, not you three." He said. Alice watched him in silent. "Kat will be back in a moment. Right now, you have to be with John now. There's something that he wanted to tell you about we told him." Alice approached to John and kneel down at him as he faces her. John told her about Kat and Kev are going to elope here in front of them and kill them afterwards. Alice didn't seem to be surprised about it. She knew it would happen sooner or later between two killers.  
"But, Kat doesn't know about the family part. So, when she gets here, don't say anything about family until they are wed. Got it?" John asked. Alice nodded at him. She returned to Cory, Pete, and Alan to tell them about the plan John told her. After a moment, Kev made a light gasp at the sight of what he saw. Kat Angels in the red, sexy wedding gown. She also stole the bouquet of red roses from one of the tombstones. Kev took out his hand for her to grab. The two killer lovers stare at each other. Kat turned to Alice and the others.  
"Nice of you to drop by, Alice. Same goes with your stupid family and...a cop that I tried to kill last year." She said. "Now, we are going to elope. So, if any of you try to do some funny business..." Kev pointed at them with his gun. "We swear, we will blow your heads off. Same goes with John here. Understand?" Alice nodded. All she wanted is to wait for the moment to come.  
"Let's make this quick, shall we?" Kev asked staring at his bride. "Now, do you, Kat Angels, take me as your wedded husband, through sickness and in health as long as you shall live?" He asked.  
"I do." Kat asked. "Will you do the same thing?" Kev chuckled at her.  
"I do."  
"I promise to love, honor, and cherish. We belong together, forever." Kat said with a smile. "Now, we suggest, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bloody bride." Kev leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Alice narrowed her eyes over to John who watched, waiting for the part of the plan to come up. After the two kissed, Kat slowly turned to Alice with a smirk. "Well. A new life begins now. So, you ready to face death?" She asked. Alice licked her chapped lips, and crossed her arms, staring at her.  
"To be very honest with you. Yes. But, I have one question to ask you, Kat." Alice said. "Since you are married now, have you ever thought of having children someday? Because if you do, you have to give up killing and such." Kat made a blank expression. She never thought about having kids in the future. What is she talking about?  
"Say what now?" Kat asked.  
"Kev told me about the plans." John spoke, making Kat turn. "He wanted to have a family with you. So, your fucking fairy tale wouldn't turn out how you wanted." Kev bit his lip nervously. Kat turned to Kev with a look in her eyes.  
"Kev, is this true?" She asked.  
"...Yes." Kev admitted. "But, we won't have to have kids right away, you know. We'll give each other time." But, Kat threw the stolen bouquet at Kev with a yell. "Hey, what're you doing?" He asked. Alice tried not to laugh at the moment. John signaled her to come to him and free him from being tied up.  
"Who said you wanted to have kids someday?!" Kat yelled. "Do you know what kind of life would that be?! I don't want any damn kids in our life! I hate kids! They are spoiled, rotten brats!"  
"But, Kat-" A click was heard. Alan pulled the trigger and shot Kev on the shoulder, making him yell in agony. Kat glared at him and took Kev's gun and shot Alan on the leg, making him fall. Alice got John free and they ran off from the scene. Cory began to follow them, so did Pete. Kat watched her enemies running off. She decided to chase after them without Kev's assistance.


	9. Chapter 8

***Chapter 8: Fight to the Death...Again!***

-

Alice, John, Cory, and Pete ran through the cemetary and they jumped over the brick wall to get to the dark woods. Kat appeared out of the building as she is back in her Wonderland dress and chase after her enemies, but she wanted to go after Alice first. Alice told everyone to find help and she will hold off Kat, but John and Pete didn't want to go along with the plan.  
"Please! Last time, I deal with her by myself! It wouldn't be hard right now! Kev is still in the cemetary, so he won't be able to come here and help Kat, and Alan might have him in handcuffs by now." She said. "Just go! I'll be fine!" Pete stares at her, placing his hand on her shoulder, making a proud smile. John placed a kiss on her cheek. Alice smiled at them, then at Cory who smiled back. So, the guys left Alice in the middle of the woods. Alice face the distance where Kat would be appearing in a second. Memories came back to her. The first time when she and Kat first met, then on Halloween night where they fight. This time, Kat will die by Alice's own hands.  
_'If I had a world of my own, everything will be nonsense. Nothing will be what it is, because everything will be what it isn't.'_ Alice thought, remembering what she "normally" said in one copy of the "_Alice in Wonderland_" book. _'In contrary was what it is, it wouldn't be. And what it wouldn't be it would. You see?'_ She thought. In Wonderland, everything is so strange. Cakes can make you grow. Potions can make you shrink. Cats can grin and disappear...  
"Alice Jordan." Kat's voice said, making Alice blink. Kat appeared out of the shadows, holding an axe with both hands, making a evil smile. "So, here we are again. I hope you are ready to die." Alice took out a knife that she hid.  
"Doesn't this place remind you of somewhere that you stayed for 10 years, Kat?" Alice asked. "I'll give you a hint: **Twas brillig and the slithy toves, did gyre and gimble in the wabe...**" Kat made a hatred look in her eyes. She remembered that song from hearing it from the Mad Hatter and the Cheshire Cat from the book. She remembered encountering the Jabberwocky in the dark forest. She almost got killed. The only creature she was so afraid of. Alice noticed Kat's reaction. "You are afraid of the Jabberwocky after all, aren't you?" She asked. "The deal is that the Red Queen will serve you in Wonderland if you killed that monster, isn't it? But, you chop off her head!" Kat then started to scream and charge at Alice with an axe, but Alice moved away from the attack.

_'I invite you to a world where there is no such thing as time. _  
_And every creature lends themself to change your state of mind. _  
_And the girl that chase the rabbit drank the wine and took the pill, _  
_Has locked herself in limbo to see how it truly feels. _  
_To stand outside your virtue, _  
_No one can ever hurt you, _  
_Or so they say.' _

Kat turned around and noticed that Alice is about stab her in the back, but Kat blocked it with her axe and pushed Alice off, making her fall. Kat brought the axe down, missing Alice's head who rolled out of the way.

_'Her name is Alice. (Alice) _  
_She crawls into the window, _  
_Through shapes and shadows, _  
_Alice. (Alice) _  
_And even though she is dreaming, she knows.'_

"You really think you are the most powerful person in the book and in this world, but you know that you are still scared because of the Jabberwocky!" Alice said. She jumped away from Kat's attack, having her axe chop off the wood on the ground. "That fucking monster is dead!" Kat yelled. "I killed it, and that is all there is to it!" She took out her knife to use as a second weapon. Alice gripped onto her knife.

_'Sometimes the curiosity can kill the soul but leave the pain. _  
_And every ounce of innocence is left inside her brain. _  
_And through the looking glass we see shes painfully returned, _  
_But now off with her head I fear is everyone's concern. _  
_You see there's no real ending, _  
_It's only the beginning, _  
_Come out and play.'_

The two girls fought each other with their knifes, trying to stab each other, but they keep blocking each other. But Kat had her chance to stab Alice's back shoulder, making her scream in agony. Kat chuckled evilly, but yelled as Alice stabbed her on the leg.

_'Her name is Alice. (Alice) _  
_She crawls into to the window, _  
_Through shapes and shadows, _  
_Alice. (Alice) _  
_And even though she is dreaming. _  
_She's unlocked the meaning for you._  
_This kingdom good riddance, _  
_Her freedom and innocence, _  
_Has brought this whole thing down.'_

Alice crawled backwards to avoid Kat's knife. Her shoulder is bleeding, and blood is trickling down her arm. That won't stop her. Nothing could ever stop her from killing the female killer of Wonderland and this real world.  
"You get up, you die." Kat said by pointing a gun at Alice's back of her head. "Say hello to your mother for me, will you?" Alice kicked Kat's hand, having the gun fly off. She tripped her and stabbed her back, making Kat scream and grab Alice's blonde hair.

_'Her name is Alice (Alice) _  
_She crawls into to the window, _  
_Through shapes and shadows, _  
_Alice. (Alice) _  
_And even though she is dreaming. _  
_Shes unlocked the meaning._  
_(Midnights hard nights marching into the fights, _  
_Dreapy shreapy they dont mean to screapy)_  
_She's unlocked the meaning for you...'_

Gunshots were heard, making the girls stop fighting and look up at Alan with his bleeding leg, but he had strength to walk and stand. He pointed a gun at Kat.  
"Surrender, Kat Angels! You're going down!" He said with a snarl. Kat smirked and stood up. "I'm not playing around here, Kat! Drop your weapons, and come with me! Your husband is back there in the cemetary, waiting for you." Alan said.  
"Oh really? You expect me to come with you with no harm at all?" She asked. "Why should I? If you wish to kill me now, then why do it now? Go ahead and shoot! You won't have to worry about me again!"  
"I wish I could, but I can't. They need you alive." Alan said. Before Kat could who, she felt something sharp on her back. She gasped, and felt something else inside her. The sharp object was pulled out. Kat didn't have the time to turn who did this to her, she fell on her knees, and got on the ground with her eyes shut. Alice turned to the man in a suit with a needle.  
"...Who...? She started to ask, but the man silenced her with his hand up, watching Kat on the ground.  
"She will be in the deep sleep." He said. "She and Kev will be kept in a better place than the asylum. But you, Alice Jordan, will have to be in the hospital to have your shoulder stitched up." He helped Alice stand. Alan came to them.  
"Mr. Holland, I couldn't thank you enough for your help." He said. "This girl gave us a lot of problems since last year."  
"Don't worry. She will be locked up tight in the underground facility." The man said. "Now come on, you two. I'll take you to the hospital."  
"What about-" Alice was cut off when she turned back to see where Kat is, but...Kat is gone! "NO!" She screamed. The men turned around in shock. "She was just here!" Alice cried out.  
"Oh shit! You two better get out of here! Now! I'll call my crew!" Mr. Holland told Alice and Alan. He started to dial the number on his phone as Alice and Alan left him. Kat doesn't learn how to quit.


	10. Chapter 9

***Chapter 9: Rest in Peace...Not!***

-

Kat ran through the cemetary to escape from one man who was so close to put her to sleep. Mr. Holland is the head of the underground facility of the museum. Kat will not be one of the collectors. Flashlights were seen ahead of her, and male voices, and sounds of dogs barking.  
"Oh shit." Kat whispered in hatred. A light appeared above her. Kat raised her hand up and look above her to see the helicopter. All of the men pointed the guns at Kat, and held their dogs from charging at her. Kat looked around herself with a sneer.  
"Don't move! We got you surrounded!" One of the men yelled. "On your knees! Now!" Slowly, Kat lowered herself, feeling grass on her knees. Before she could feel handcuffs, a loud bang was heard from behind and one of the men was shot. Kat turned her head to see Kev there with a gun.  
"Let my wife go, you sons of bitches!" He yelled. "Or else you all have to go through me!" But he felt a gun on the back of his head and a click. "...Shit." Kev muttered.  
"Drop it, Ferno." Alan's voice said. Kev dropped his gun and put his hands up as he was forced to walk towards the men and be where Kat is. As Kev was on his knees and hands behind his head, Kat glared at him.  
"Where the fuck have you been? I could've been taken away without you around." Kat asked harshly. Kev is silent. So, the two killers were on handcuffs by the men and they walk towards the gates to exit the cemetary. Kat and Kev got on the back of the truck and sat on the seat in silent. Just as the doors were shut on them, Kat moved her hands around behind her back, and the handcuffs were off of her. Kev's jaw dropped to the floor as he watched Kat's hands were free from being cuffed.  
"How the hell did you do that?" He asked. Kat showed him a silver key, making a smirk. "...Okay. I don't know how you did it, but...get me free before we head off!"  
"As you wish, love." Kat said as she began to unlock Kev's handcuffs. The truck started to run, and Kev kicked the doors open and jumped out of the truck and so did Kat. "Let's get out of here before we get captured again!" Kat said. Kev nodded. So, the two ran off in a flash. The man who was about to drive saw Kat and Kev running away. He cursed and got out of the truck and began to call the crew.

-

"They could get killed out there!" Alice protested as she was laying on the hospital bed. John, Cory, and Pete were with her as the doctor was talking to Alice about her injury and not to worry about Mr. Holland or Kat.  
"Alice, you need to rest. Don't worry about Kat or anything what's being happening out there." The doctor told her. He left the room. Alice sighed and set her head on the soft pillow. John took her hand.  
"I'm so scared, you guys." Alice said. "Kat and Kev can do anything to kill those guys."  
"Two against too many is not a fair fight to Kat and Kev, Alice." Pete said. "The killers will be stopped. All you need is to rest. They stitch up your shoulder and everything."  
"Please don't leave me, dad. I don't want to be alone." Alice begged.  
"I'll stay here with you as long as you want." John said with a smile. Pete gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead and left the room, and Cory gave Alice a nod and followed his father. Alice bit her lip nervously. John sat on the chair across from Alice's bed.  
"...Thanks for staying with me, John. I love you." Alice said. John smiled at her.  
After an hour, Alice and John were asleep in the room. John was still in the chair, fast asleep with his arms crossed. Alice was sleeping peacefully in bed. Until a door was slowly open. Alice's eyes were half open to see who is coming in. It's three in the morning. What doctor or nurse could come in this late? Alice can see a female figure coming in with a nurse hat and uniform. But as the lights were turn on by her, this girl is no nurse...it's Kat! Alice's sapphire eyes grew wide in horror.  
"Hello, Alice." Kat whispered. A hand covered Alice's mouth. Kev was there holding Alice down from trying to get up or scream. Kat noticed that John is groaning. He's awake by the sounds of Alice muffling. He looked up and saw a knife sliced his neck! Alice screamed in Kev's hand in horror as John collapsed on the floor, bleeding out. Kat reached for Alice's face with her bloody knife, dragging it down to her cheek, placing a line of blood on Alice's cheek. "Such a shame for your boyfriend. But, you will be joining him soon. This won't hurt a bit..." Just as she began to raise her knife above her head and Kev was holding Alice down to keep her still, a gunshot was heard in the room and the bullet slashed Kat's shoulder. It nearly shot her. Cory was there with a pistol with a glare. Was he here in the hospital for a whole time? He pulled the trigger and shot Kev's shoulder, making him yell and fall on the floor, bleeding. Kat snarled at the boy and walked towards him with a knife. Alice reacted quickly and jumped on Kat to pin her down on the floor. Cory moved out of the way as the two girls were struggling each other. Alice uses her arm to choke Kat. Then, Kev reached out for Alice's hair and pull her back, making her yell and Kat crawled away. Kev pulled Alice's hair harder, but a handle of a gun hits him in the face, knocking him out cold. Cory gave the gun to Alice who took it and pulled the trigger to shoot Kat in the leg. The killer screamed in agony and got on her knees and panted.  
"Give it up, bitch! It's over!" Alice said, pointing a gun at Kat. "I want to kill you, but they need you alive! You will be put away forever and never coming back to kill innocent people!" Kat chuckled evilly at her enemy.  
"The killer never stops killing, Alice." She said. "I shall live on... No one will kill me. But they cannot have me! Me and Kev will be unstoppable!"  
"Enough!" Alice shouted and pulled the trigger... She heard nothing. No screaming in agony from Kat. Alice stares at Kat in silent and wonder. Kat made a blank stare. Her chest began to bleed. She was shot in the right place. Kat's body went limp on the wall and blood continued to flow out. Alice dropped the gun and sighed. She killed Kat. Cory embraced her in silent. The nightmare is over...almost over. Alice looked over to John's corpse. He's in a better place now. Alice turned to her brother.  
"Cory...get the doctor or a nurse. Now." She said. Cory ran out of the room to get help. Alice looked over to Kat's body in silent. She began to crawl towards her enemy's body. Checking to make sure she is dead, one of Kat's eyes opened. A knife lung towards' Alice's stomach, making her gasp sharply. She moved her eyes down to the knife, then to Kat's face. A smile formed, but she is shaking. She had bit of strength left to make a final move.  
"We're even now, Alice." Kat said. "This world isn't big enough for the both of us. So, we both have to die...together." She pulled the knife out of Alice's stomach. Alice fell on the floor, dead. The blood of hers is making a pool. Kat dropped the knife and watched the corpse. "We're all mad here..." She whispered before she shut her eyes.


	11. Chapter 10

***Chapter 10: Live On***

-

Blue eyes flutter open, the vision became very blurry. But, there is a figure next to her. As the vision became clear, there is Alan.  
"Well... Hello, sleepy head. How do you feel?" He asked. Before she could answer, Pete and Cory came in.  
"Alice! Oh thank god, you're awake and alive!" Pete said coming over and embraced his daughter. To her surprise, Alice _is_ alive. She remembered being stabbed by Kat hours ago. Now it struck her. She forgot about Kat.  
"Where is she? Where's Kat?" Alice asked looking around. "And...where's Kev?" But, she remembered John being sliced by Kat and he was dead too... Alice had tears in her eyes. John's dead. "Dad...John's dead. Kat killed him last night." She said. Pete didn't say a word. He had heard from one of the doctors.  
"At least you're alive, Alice." Cory said. "If I hadn't come sooner with a nurse, you would be dead. Instantly, she put you to bed and began to stitch your stomach." Alice felt stitches on her stomach. But, she doesn't care about herself now. She is more concerned about Kat and Kev. Alan began to explain everything.  
"About Kat, after she was out in this room, Mr. Holland came in here and took her away. So, she is at the underground facility of the museum. She will be in cold sleep for a very long time." He said. "And about Kev, well, we don't know what the hell happened to him. He must've ran off or something like that. But, he will be found, so don't worry about him."  
"But...Kat will be alive while she is asleep. I don't want her to be awakened and try to hunt me down or kill anyone else I care about." Alice said with a look. "I want her dead, Alan."  
"Take it easy. They need her alive." Alan replied. "Kat won't be awakened. The only way to wake her up is to put a secret code. Same goes with the others."  
"...Others?" Alice asked. "What do you mean 'others'?"

-

The door opened and revealed a man with a white jacket coming in the room with the other men who are around the capsules with slashers inside in each one. Mr. Holland turned to the man who came towards him.  
"Dr. Bird, glad you came here in time." Mr Holland said, shaking his hand. Dr. Bird nodded.  
"I heard about the news of yours. You got the female killer?" He asked. Mr. Holland nodded and gestured the doctor to follow him down the hallway to pass the capsules. On the left side of the hallway, there are different slashers that were caught and been put to sleep in the capsules. The first one inside is Michael Myers, standing tall, but no movement. He is asleep. Next to him is Jason Voorhees. Freddy Krueger, Leatherface, Jigsaw, Chucky, and now Kat Angels. Two men stood in front of the capsule where Kat is sleeping inside. Dr. Bird stares in amazement and placed his hand on the glass and slide it down. Mr. Holland hears the beeping noises from the capsule and looked up to see Kat's moving eyebrows.  
"She can feel that we are at her presence." He told Dr. Bird. "But, she can't open her eyes. None of these killers can. They can only hear and feel that any of us are here."  
"...I am very impressed that you finally got her. She is just...amazing." Dr. Bird says in awe. "Katrina Angels. The female serial killer. Now with the other killers in this room. Together."  
"We're on the search to find the groom of hers." Mr Holland told the doctor. "He could be anywhere." Dr. Bird turned to the man.  
"Kev Ferno? He's not a full killer himself. He's only obsessed with this girl. He loves her to death." He said with a snarl. "Just put the groom away in the mental hospital, I don't want him in your killer collection. These killers are the most important ones. We are lucky to have them here. Hiding from the citizens who are up there in the museum. We keep these killers to ourselves."  
"But, everyone around the world knew the stories before we...caught them." Mr. Holland said. "I have your word. We won't let anyone come down here to see the sight of them. Including Kat Angels." Dr. Bird nodded and began to leave the room. Mr. Holland was left alone where the killers are, sleeping. He turned to see Kat's face. "It's over, Kat. Your killing days are over..." He said, walking away. He shut the door and locked it with a password, and hears the click.

-

Alice was standing in front of the tombstone where her boyfriend was buried not too long ago. She set flowers down on the dirt and kissed her fingers and pressed them on the stone. John won't be forgotten. Cory came beside Alice. He put his arm around her.  
"He's with Kim and mom now." He said with a smile. Alice nodded. So, the two siblings began to walk out of the gates of the cemetary.  
"You know what, Cory? Since Kat is away and never return for sure, I think we shall keep living on. Everything is going to be okay." She said. "We shall live on."


	12. Epilogue

***Epilogue: New Level***

-

Kev sat in the living room floor of the empty house. He had to hide away from the cops and the government, but he had to find a way to get Kat out of the underground facility. That could be a tough thing to do. He knew he couldn't do it alone. Before he could get Kat out, he wanted to find a home for the two of them. But, in this empty house that was away from the city, it isn't so bad. It's a two story house. Kev knew this house. It's used to be his ex-girlfriend's house. He shook his head to forget about his old girlfriend and try to focus to think of the plan. But then, the door opened and there is a girl with dark brown hair with brown eyes coming in the house and stop at her tracks as she saw Kev there. Kev stood up straight, staring at the girl in silent. The girl spoke.  
"...Kev. It's been a long time." She said. "I haven't seen you since we broke up that day."  
"Sharon." Kev spoke. "What are you doing here?" The girl, Sharon, come to him with a neutral look.  
"...I know what happened to you, Kev." She said. "You and that killer girl. Why?" Kev grew very silent. Sharon heard the recent news. What could he say? He turned away from Sharon and sat by the fireplace. Sharon sat next to him. "Kev, I saw you coming here and...I couldn't help but to follow you and...see you for...one last time for sure." She said. "Kev...the reason why I broke up with you...is because...I have your baby then." Kev turned to face her with a half shock look. Sharon was pregnant with Kev's baby and break him up for it? Kev is the father of her child. But...where is the child of his? It's been a few years since he and Sharon broke up, so the kid is the toddler by now.  
"...I...Umm...Sharon, why...why didn't you tell me before? And...where is the kid of mine?" Kev asked, still shocked by this awkward moment.  
"Because...I want to give birth to the baby, and then...give it away to the orphanage. I just...couldn't take care of her, Kev. She...really has your eyes and your...old hair color before you dye it black." Sharon said. She noticed Kev looks a little different from the last time she saw him. He used to have dark red hair, and brown eyes, but he is wearing red eye contacts and dye his hair black to change his look ever since.  
"...I have...a daughter?" Kev asked. Sharon nodded. "My god. A daughter..."  
"Her name is Amethst Ferno." Sharon said. "She's at the orphanage outside the city. If you really wanted to see her...then you must decide. If you want to be the father to her, a very good father, then you have to give up Kat Angels and...killing." Kev made a look and bit his lip. "If not, don't even think about seeing her at all." Suddenly, Kev's hand grabbed Sharon's throat. He began to choke her. Sharon grabbed his wrist, coughing, trying to breath and fight back, but, Kev continues to choke her with one hand, making a dark hatred look. After a few seconds, Sharon's face turned purple, and her breath was out. Kev dropped her and stare at her lifeless body. So unfair of the decision. But, what could he do? See his long lost daughter, or rescue his bride? Would Kat be able to accept to be the step-mother to Amethst? Kev will never know until he makes a choice. He needs a bit of time to think this through...  
"Kat...Amethst...give me some time to think." He said to himself. "We will become a good, happy family."  
***The End...?***


End file.
